Different
by nalu793
Summary: This is a Nalu fanfic. This story is about Lucy and her friend visiting Fiore for the first time, but since they're from a different kingdom, they don't know that magic exists.
1. Chapter 1: New

_Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilla. I live in a beautiful city called Rion, in a kingdom called Matre. My mother is dead and my dad is crazy, always talking about this other kingdom called, Fiore, according to him it's a place with "magic". As if._

 _ **Honk Honk!** Oh! That's my ride. _"I'm coming Melody!"

"Hey Lucy! Guess where I'm going tomorrow." Melody said. Melody is Lucy's best friend. "Where?" "Fiore!" "Oh..." There was a long silence as Melody started the car and started to drive.

"What? You don't seem to excited." "I don't get what the big fuss about that place is." Lucy said. "Well from what I've heard it's incredibly romantic and beautiful. And there's even a rumor that people use "magic" over there, but I don't think that's true." Melody responded.

"Can I come, Mel?" Lucy asked. "I've never been there before, so I can't judge it, maybe I'll love it. It'll be a lot of fun, just me and you." Melody thought a little bit. "Yeah, ok." "Yay!"

 ** _The next day..._**

"Lucy?! Are you ready?!" Melody said as she walked up the stairs to Lucy's apartment. "Yeah! I'm coming!" Lucy walked down with her suitcase and they headed out. They were going to be staying in Fiore for 2 weeks.

"Lucy! We're finally here! Magnolia!" "Yeah! Let's ask that man over there if he can show us to our hotel." "Yeah." "Hi, we're new here, do you mind showing us to our hotel? It's called The Loshel." The man pointed his finger to a nice building with the name "The Loshel" branded on it.

"Thank you sir! Let's go Mel." Lucy and Melody walked over to their hotel and stood in awe in front of it. "Whoa." Melody said. They looked at each other in excitement and ran in. They checked in and went out to explore the city.

They had been walking for about an hour when they came along a particularly strange looking building. It was branded with the name Fairy Tail. "I wonder what this place is." Lucy said. Melody shrugged. "Let's go in." Lucy said, starting to walk towards the entrance. Melody grabbed her by the arm and shook her head. "What's wrong?" "I'm scared." "Ok then, I'll go in."

Lucy walked into the large building. "Hi!" Lucy jumped back in surprise. There was a woman with a dark pink dress and white hair standing in front of her, "Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" "Yeah, it's ok though. What is this place? I'm new around here." "Oh, this is Magnolia's only magic guild, Fairy Tail." "Magic? _Yeah right._ " She said under her breath.

"I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. Do you not have magic where your from?" "No, because it doesn't exist." Mira chuckled. "Of course it does, see?" She transformed into her shedevil form. "This is my magic." "What the hell?!" Lucy screamed and fell back. The whole guild looked over alarmed by the scream.

"Hey Mira everything ok over there?" "We're all good over here Elfman." Mira said. "Uh, no, we're not! I'm freaking out over here!" "Who's this Mira?" A man around Lucy's age with a scarf and pink hair walked over. "I don't know, she walked in knowing nothing about magic. Then she freaked out when I showed her my magic."

The man whispered to Mirajane. "Mira, obviously she's from a place with no magic, don't freak her out." He looked down at Lucy and extended his hand in effort to help her up. "Hi, my name is Natsu, where are you from?" She grabbed on to his hand and he pulled her up. "T-the city R-Rion, in the k-kingdom M-Matre." "Matre huh? Cool."

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you?!" Lucy gasped and turned red as a tomato. She turned around and saw Melody standing in the doorway. Melody caught sight of Lucy and ran over to her. "Lucy! I'm freaking out! I just saw a guy in his underwear walk in and make ice out of no where!"

"Who's this?" Natsu asked. "Oh, this is Melody. We came here together." Natsu put his hand out to shake her hand. Melody was hiding behind Lucy. "I'm Natsu, I hear you two are new here." "Mel, it's ok." Lucy said. Melody slowly reached out her hand and shook Natsu's.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu yelled. "Oh god." Mira said, face palming. "These two girls are new here and to magic!" He continued. "I'm so sorry." Mira said to Lucy and Melody. "How about we give them a Fairy Tail welcome!" The whole guild cheered. "Mel, I already love it here."

 _What an incredible place! All these people with **real** magic. I wish I had magic too._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new series. Stay tuned and go check out my other stories.  
Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time ticks fast

"Mel, yesterday was amazing!" "It was... ok, but today is going to be better, no crazy people thinking they can do magic, and-" "Whoa whoa whoa. What? Crazy people? They weren't crazy, did you not see the that guy that could make ice out of thin air. Or-or that guy, Natsu who can make fire out of thin air."

"Lu, of course I saw that, but I think they were just tricking us." "I don't care what you think Melody. I'm going back there." Lucy ran out of their hotel room.

Natsu and everyone else was at the guild when Lucy burst through the doors. "Phew. I thought yesterday was a dream, too good to be true." The guild was silent for a moment. "Lucy!" They all yelled. "We're glad to have you back!"

"Well I mean, it's not like I have magic or anything." Lucy said. Gray laughed. "Of course you do, everyone has magic that lies dormant inside of them." Lucy was there the whole day. She loved it there, and she was thinking about becoming a member.

"I wonder what Melody is doing." Lucy said to Natsu. "Don't worry I'm sure she's fine." "Yeah." They talked for what seemed like hours and it eventually got late and Lucy left.

Lucy got to the hotel and Melody had already gone to bed. Lucy did her daily routine for the night and went to bed.

Every day Lucy would return to the guild. By the end of the two weeks, she had put some serious thought into joining the guild. She talked to Melody about it and she agreed. Melody no longer thought that they were tricking her, she actually quite liked going to the guild, she wasn't as passionate about magic as Lucy was but she agreed to move there with her.

 ** _Eight months later..._**

"Hey guys!" Lucy and Melody walked into the guild. They had been members for eight months. Lucy's emblem was on the back of her right hand and Melody's emblem was on the back of her neck. Even though Lucy and Melody had been friends since before they got there, they decided to partner up with different people.

Lucy was with Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza. And Melody with Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisana.

"Hey Natsu, I found this job, what do you think? You think the others might like it?" "Yeah, I think it's a great job." Natsu seemed gloomy and down. "Natsu, what's wrong, did I say or do something?" "No! No, it's nothing you did. It's nothing at all." "Ok."

Lucy decided to walk outside to the front of the guild. Suddenly she heard her phone go off, it was her dad. She answered it and the fight about her coming back home was started again. "No, dad, I-" The phone hung up and she was all alone.

Lucy couldn't keep it in any longer, suddenly she burst into tears. She sat there, on the ground, crying. Her dad went kind of crazy after her mom died. He was never put into a mental hospital because they are ridiculously rich, but she wished he was.

Lucy caught a glimpse of pink in the corner of her eye and she looked up. Natsu had just walked out of the guild and was standing in front of the doorway. He looked over at her and realized that she was curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her face and her eyes red.

He walked over to Lucy and crouched in front of her. "Lucy, what's wrong? I hate to see you cry." "My dad is harassing me again to go back home." "You tell him that we love you too much to just give you up without a fight." He smiled a big toothy smile. Lucy started crying some more.

"Hey now, what did I say, I hate it when you cry." Natsu said. "Well, you're gonna have to get used to it because I cry a lot." Lucy said. They both laughed and Natsu brought her around to the side of the guild hall where there was a bench she could sit on. "Ah... this feels a lot better then the ground."

They talked for hours until they found themselves on each other's lips. It lasted a long time until eventually Lucy pulled away. "Natsu, what are we doing?" "I don't know." He said looking away. She took his face and put his forehead on hers. "That doesn't mean I'm not ok with this."

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are yo-" Melody stopped after she found Natsu and Lucy around the side of the guild hall. They didn't notice her so they didn't stop. "Ahem." No response. "Ahem." Nothing. "Ahem!" They stopped and looked up. As soon as Lucy realized it was Melody she turned bright red.

"We-I-he- oh never mind, let's just go home." Natsu and Lucy said goodbye and Lucy and Melody went home.

"Mel-" "Don't, just don't." Melody went to her room and fell asleep. Lucy tried to sleep but she couldn't help but miss Natsu. She lied awake in bed. Hoping that the sun would peak out so she could rush and see him. Luckily, she didn't have to wait that long.

"Hey." Lucy gasped. "Oh my god! Don't you knock?" Natsu was standing next to her bed. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep and I needed to see you." "Well I'm glad, because I couldn't sleep and needed to see you too. Here." Lucy lifted up her blanket and scooted over. "Come in."

Natsu crawled in. "Ok, now. I can sleep." Lucy said. She curled up on his chest and fell asleep. "Me too." Natsu said. He rested his head back and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope your enjoying this series so far. I can't wait to continue writing this.**


	3. Chapter 3: The flu

"Knock knock." Melody said, inviting herself into Lucy's room. Lucy was still asleep. "Luce. It's time to go. " Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She reached behind her to feel for Natsu but he wasn't there. Her eyes shot open.

"W-where's Natsu?" Lucy said. Melody looked confused. "Natsu? What do you mean?" "It must've been a dream, I dreamt that Natsu had come in my room in the middle of the night. Guess not." Lucy let out a forced laugh. Truth was, she was looking forward to waking up in his arms.

Melody chuckled. "What? What's so funny, Mel?" Lucy asked, cocking her head to the side a bit. "It's just, you did the same thing yesterday. I found you asleep on Natsu's shoulder around the corner of the guild. When I woke you up to bring you home, you kept apologizing for 'kissing him', or something. Guess you had a pretty nice dream." Melody said with a smirk.

"Wait, what? That-that was, fake? A dream? Oh." Lucy noticed Melody's mischeifious expression and forced herself to say, "Phew, I thought I had really kissed him. I haven't known him long enough for that." She let out a nervous laugh, sweat dripping from her pores. Melody's face looked skeptical. "Sure."

Thy got dressed and head off to th guild for a days work. On the walk there, Lucy had thoughts about Natsu rushing through her her. Did she really like him? Was it really a dream? Or was Mel messing with her? She decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind for now. She didn't have time to worry about that, she had to work.

They got to the guild hall and greeted everyone. When Lucy got to Natsu, she blushed and turned away. His face looked confused. "You ok Luce?" He asked. "Ye-yeah. I'm fine." Her voice sounded flushed and raspy. The thoughts flooded her mind again. He pulled out a seat that was next to him, offering her to sit down. She took the offer and slouched in her chair.

 _God Lucy!_ She thought to herself. _Could you embarrass yourself anymore?_ She sat herself up and thought about how she was going to deal with this. She couldn't have a crush on Natsu. He was her partner in crime. Her guy best friend. She wasn't _allowed_ to have a crush on him. She couldn't tell anyone.

But she had to find out what had happened yesterday. Had they kissed? Or was it a dream? She finally built up the courage to ask. "H-hey, Natsu?" He turned towards her. "Yeah Luce?" "Um, what happened yesterday?" His cheeks turned pink. "W-well, you fell asleep on my shoulder after I brought you to sit down after I found you crying, and when you woke up you thought we had kissed."

Lucy's face turned bright red. "Reallly?" He gulped. "Y-yeah." "A-and last night?" She asked, immediately regretting her descion to ask. He cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" Her face felt hot. "O-oh. Nothing. Never mind." He looked slightly confused and he turned back to his food and beer.

Lucy mind was racing. She started to feel sick, like she was going to puke then topple over. Lucy covered her mouth quickly, as if she were going to throw up. Natsu got worried and felt her head. his eyes went wide. "Lucy! You're burning up!" All of the sudden, she took her empty bowl of soup and puked. Natsu pulled her hair back and Wendy got some water.

Lucy leaned back in her chair. "C'mon, let's get you home." Natsu said. "Can you walk?" Lucy attempted to get up but collapsed into Natsu's arms. "I guess not." He picked her up princess style and left to bring her home. Melody had already left on a job with her group so she wasn't there.

Natsu made it to her house and laid her down in her bed. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a damp cloth. He walked back into her room and placed in gracefully over her forehead.

"You don't have to stay here you know." It had been a couple hours, and Natsu was watching her every move. "Except I do have to stay here. You're sick, so I'm gonna take care of you." He would take the cloth off her head switch it with a new one, and put it into a bowl of water with ice in it, every hour.

The first day, Natsu wasn't too worried, she probably just had a 24 hour stomache flu. But then she had it for 2 days, then 3, then 4. On day five he brought her to the doctor. The doctor said she ust had a strong case of the stomache flu and he gave her an antibiotic.

Natsu brought her home from the doctor's office, gave her her meds, then put her back to bed. He watched her, day after day, getting better and worse. But he never left her side. He didn't go to work, or go to the guild. He just took care of her.

"Why do you care so much?" Lucy asked. "I mean, you've only known me for eight months, I'm basicly no one." "You're not no one Lucy! You're Lucy, you're a part of the FairyTail family. Of course I care." Lucy blushed a little bit at his last comment. She was lucky that he was too busy making food to notice.

"Here you go." Natsu said, placing a plate in front of Lucy. She was sitting at the table. "Ooh, this looks good." Lucy said, licking her lips. "Who would've known that you were such a good cook." She stuffed her face with delicious food.

"You must've been hungry." Natsu said with a chuckle. "Well, I'm not able to keep anything down because of this flu, so I figured I'd enjoy it while it lasts." Lucy said.

A couple days later, Lucy decided to go to work, she felt a lot better and thought it was time. Natsu wasn't exactly "thrilled" so they decided to go with a small job: Organizing a library.

Natsu and Lucy informed Mira that they were taking the job and left. When they got there Natsu got bored instantly and fell asleep. Lucy on the other hand was excited of all the books she would find. By the time they had walked out, she had 3 books.

They headed towards the guild, but Lucy started to feel dizzy. "I don't feel so well..." she would've collapsed to the ground if Natsu hadn't caught her. "There you go." He picked her up and brought her back home.

He had slept the whole time she was working, so now it was time for her to sleep while he works. He spent the rest of the day doing what he had been doing for the entire duration of her flu.

Natsu started to get sleepy. His eyes started to shut close and he fell onto Lucy's bed, unconscious. He had worked so hard while Lucy was sick, he was exhausted. Lucy woke up to Natsu's head layed down on her bed, asleep. She smiled. He looked so peaceful.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I read the last two and I nearly slapped myself in the face for ever writing something so bad. So, I. Tried to save it, I don't know how good a job I did though. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Backstory

**This is the backstory and conflicts between Lucy and Melody. I've been trying to come up with the next chapter and I thought this would be an interesting one.**

* * *

 _Heartfilla Mansion_

"Alright Lucy, get dressed, you don't want to be late to your first day of kindergarten, now do you?" "Definitely not, thank you Ms. Seppetto!" Little Lucy got up and her maids helped her into her dress. Lucy forced a smile onto her face when her maids had finished. She hated it though.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm ready for school!" Lucy said as she ran into her mothers room. Layla chuckled. "Ok Lucy, the limo will be here any minute now." "Ok mommy!" As the limo pulled up to their enormous house, Lucy kissed her mother and father, jumped in, waved, and left.

Little Lucy got to school and was amazed at the sight of it. There were so many kids around that were her age, she was the only child so seeing children was a rare sight for her. She ran inside and was greeted by her teacher. The limo driver got out of the car and walked up.

"Hello Ma'am, I am Lucy's limo driver. Any paper work I need to sign for her first day of school?" "We'll normally the _parents_ are supposed to sign, uh, where are they?" The teacher said. "Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilla had to stay home to do their work." The driver said. "Wait, did you just say, _Heartfilla?!_ " "Why yes madam."

"Oh my! Well I am Ms. Marigold, the kindergarten teacher. It will be an honor to teach a Heartfilla." She said. "I'll be sure to tell them that." The driver said. Marigold handed him the papers and he signed them. "Thank you, I'll be leaving now. Take care." He got into the limo and left for the Heartfilla mansion.

Lucy walked up to her teacher and tugged on her skirt. "I'm sorry to bother miss, but what is your name." She asked. The teacher swallowed her pride and answered. " Ms. Marigold." "Ok, Ms. Marigold got it." She smiled a big toothy smile and skipped away. Marigold put on a warm smile, as she watched the kids play, they were all so adorable.

"Alright kids, it's time for class so no more playing, sit down." The kids grudgingly walked to their seats. They all had assigned seats with their names on their desks. Lucy sat next to a girl with dark brown hair. She had big eyes and tan skin. Lucy turned towards her. "Hi! I'm Lucy." She said. The girl looked at her and smiled. "I'm Melody. Wanna be friends?" She asked. "Yeah!" Lucy said, she was so happy to finally have a friend other than her mother.

The two quickly bonded and became best friends. They hung out every day. When the time came for middle school, they went to the same school. When Lucy got her first heartbreak, Melody beat up the guy, and Lucy did the same for Melody. But when Lucy's mother died...

"Mommy..." Lucy said as tears went down her face and onto her mothers chest. Layla was laying in bed with Lucy and Melody sitting over her. Melody was like Lucy's sister, and Layla thought of her as a daughter. Jude was at the foot of the bed, sobbing. "Mommy, please, don't leave me." Lucy said. "Oh sweetie, as long as you remember a person, they will never die." And those were her mother's last words. Melody gasped and started sobbing. Lucy fell to the floor.

"Mama.. No. I need you to be here!" Melody eventually fell to the floor too. She thought of Layla as a mother, and she always treated her as a daughter, and she couldn't bare Lucy crying so much. Jude was silent. His eyes were wide at the floor. He shook his head in disbelief and looked up. There was no way that she was alive, her body was lifeless.

The next day they had school. Ugh, 9th grade. Lucy and Melody walked into class droopy. Their eyes were still puffy from crying. One kid in the back of the class yelled, "What happened? Your mom die or something?" He laughed at his own joke, a couple other students chuckled a bit. Then Melody started sobbing and Lucy glared at him. Everyone stopped and stared.

"Melody..." The teacher said. "Did your mom die, I'm so sorry." "No, no." She said sniffling. "It was her mom, but I thought of her as a mother and I was there." Lucy couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she started quietly sobbing. "Ok girls, do you want to go home for today?" They nodded.

"Ok I'll call the office." The teacher turned around and grabbed the school phone. She gave them a pass and they headed towards the office. "That asshole." Lucy said. "There was obviously something wrong, he could've just asked what happened." "Yeah." Melody agreed. They reached the office and walked in.

The office ladies saw them and got sympathetic faces. "Go ahead and sit down girls, I called home and Lucy, your dad is getting a limo down here, Melody-" "No, I want to go with Lucy, I don't want to go home." "Ok, I'll talk to your parents." The limo arrived and Lucy and Melody left.

"Lucy." Ms. Seppetto said. "Melody, how about I get you two up to bed?" They nodded and went upstairs. They snuggled under the blankets on Lucy's bed. They hugged each other tight and cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

When it was time for college, neither Lucy nor Melody wanted to go, but their parents made them go to Harvard. Half way through their second semester however, they left for Fairy Tail. They got into a big fight when they decided to live there full time. Melody wasn't big on magic but Lucy was. They almost "broke up". But they made up and now they're in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked super hard on it and it took a lot of time. Love you guys, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, worried. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" Lucy and Melody were hugging each other on one of the benches, crying. "It's the anniversary of my mothers death." Lucy said. "Oh Luce. I'm so sorry." "Natsu. We're also going to be leaving for home for about a week. I have to see it one last time. I miss it so much. "O-ok." Natsu stroked her head a bit and left for his home.

He layed in bed at night thinking. "How could I have been so stupid, I had to pick this time, of all times to want to do it. I have to cancel everything now. So much for confessing to Lucy." He turned on his side and tried to sleep. Finally, he was able to close his eyes and fall asleep. That night he dreamt of various things, what would happen if Lucy rejected him, what would happen if Lucy felt the same way. Different scenarios each time.

Natsu woke up early to see Lucy off before she left for her childhood home. "Hey Luce." He said. "Your only going for a week right?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" She said. "Oh it's nothing, I just had a dream that you stayed there forever and never came back." She chuckled a bit. "That is a bad thing right?" Lucy asked. "Of course it is!" Natsu said, pushing her playfully. They hugged and Lucy and Melody left.

Natsu waved and walked back inside the guild. "Hey Mira, can I get a beer?" Natsu asked Mira, walking up to the bar and sitting down. "Sure!" Mira grabbed a mug and poured beer into it. "Here you go." She handed it to him. "Thanks." Natsu said. He handed her the money and drank.

Natsu sighed. "What's wrong Natsu?" Cana asked. "I'm just worried about Lucy, she cried all day yesterday and then today she acts like nothing happened and leaves. What if she never comes back?" "Natsu, don't worry so much. She's coming back, and she's fine. Yesterday was different because of the anniversary. She'll be back in a week and everything will be normal again." Cana said, patting him on the back. "Yeah."

Natsu didn't go on any jobs, he didn't want to until Lucy got back. Happy progressively saw Natsu getting sadder and sadder each passing day. Finally, it was day six, tomorrow Lucy and Melody would be back. Natsu walked into the guild, he didn't have any money so he was forced to go on a job. But he only took a small one to do with Happy. They got back and Natsu got a call.

"Hello?"

 _"Natsu? It's Lucy."_

"Luce? Hey, what's up?"

 _"Natsu, I have to whisper so my dad doesn't hear me, but, my dad won't let me leave. I don't know what to do so I called you. For the time being he hasn't done anything drastic but he's done stuff like this before and I'm scared for what he's going to do. I don't want to stay here."_

"Ok, um. So what do you want me to do, you want me to come get you?"

 _"Could you?"_

"Of course. Where are you?"

 _"I'll send you the address."_

"Got it, alright I'm on my way."

"Happy! We gotta go get Lucy, come on!" "Lucy? Why?" Happy asked, grabbing his backpack. "I'll tell you on the way, let's just get going, it's pretty far away so we gotta go now." "Ok." Happy looked at the address and they left. Natsu looked up directions while they were walking, once he got them Happy picked him up and started flying.

Natsu filled Happy in with what was happening. "...and that's why we have to go get her." Natsu finished. "That really sucks. I hope they're ok." Happy said. "Me too." They flew for another hour when Happy got tired. "I can't fly anymore Natsu. We have to walk the rest of the way." Happy said, gently dropping Natsu. "That's ok, we're almost there anyway. I'll carry you so you can rest."

Happy fell asleep in Natsu's arms while Natsu walked around looking for the right address. "Ah ha! Found it, wake up Happy, we're here." "Huh?" Happy rubbed his eyes. "Oh." Natsu texted Lucy.

 _N: "I'm here."_

 _L: "Ok."_

Natsu sat down. "Ok, I texted Lucy." Happy sat down right next to Natsu and brought out a fish. Natsu was about to doze off when he heard his phone beep.

 _L: "Are you out front?"_

 _N: "Yeah."_

 _L: "I'm in the back. Go around the left side of the house, there should be a gate that leads to the backyard there."_

 _N: "Ok."_

"Ok Happy, its this way." Happy was still gnawing on his fish. "Ok." He said in a muffled voice. They started walking to the back. Natsu's opened the gate. "Lucy?"

 _N: "Hey, where are you."_

 _L: "One sec."_

"Hey." Lucy was pretending to do gardening with Melody so her father would let her go outside. "Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" Natsu said. Lucy giggled. She walked over to where Melody was. "Mel, let's go." Melody looked up. "What? No! I'm stayin here." Melody said. "Mel, stop messing around, we have to go." They argued for a while.

"Luce..." Natsu said. She didn't hear him. "Luce..." Still nothing. "Lucy!" She stopped and turned to him. He was searching around frantically with a worried face. "Natsu, what's wrong?" He looked up. "I can't find Happy." Just then Lucy's father walked out with beaten Happy in his hand. "Lucy! Dispose of this creature." He dropped Happy to the ground and Natsu sprinted to him.

"Happy!" He cradled him in his arms. "Lucy! Who is this?!" "Dad..." She clutched her keys as she walked towards him. "What have you done?" "Lucy." Melody tried to calm her down. Lucy pushed Melody aside and grabbed one of her keys. She started crying as she summoned Taurus. Her father looked at her in shock.

"H-how did you do that?" She was kneeling at this point, staring at the ground sobbing with her key in her hand. Natsu saw Lucy and rushed to her, Happy in his arms. "Lucy, calm down, Happy is fine. He just has a couple bruises and maybe a couple broken bones, nothing Porliusca can't fix."

"That's not the problem Natsu. The problem is that it was that abusive asshole who did it. My father did this to me for years after my mom died. I would sit on my bed sobbing because he wouldn't take me to the doctor even though I was injured badly. I'm not going to let him do it to you too. I can't let him do it to you too. He's going to feel what he put me through all those years.

Lucy looked up at her dad. "Go Taurus, but only use your fists, no axe."

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this. I know I can get a bit brutal, and this isn't my best story, but I'm trying to make the best of it.**


	6. Chapter 6: LAST CHAPTER: Recovery

"Luce, calm down." Lucy had tears streaming down her face. And Taurus was ready to pounce at her father with her signal. "Taurus, fists only, no axe. Go." Taurus sprinted towards Jude, but Natsu stopped him. "Lucy! As much as I hate your father for hurting Happy and making you cry, this won't fix anything! There are times when you have to control yourself!"

Natsu was struggling to keep the gigantic cow from Jude. "Taurus. Stop." Lucy said. Taurus stopped fighting Natsu and disappeared. Lucy dropped her keys and looked up at the sky. "Is he ok, Natsu?" She was balling at this point. "He's fine Luce." Natsu walked over to Lucy, Happy in arms. "Happy's fine."

"Here." Natsu put Happy in Lucy's arms. Tears fell onto his blue chest as she held him close. "I'm so sorry Happy." Jude was staring at Lucy in shock. "L-Lucy, how did you do that? Who are these people? What's going on?" Lucy looked at her father. "Shut up. You don't need to know what happened."

Lucy looked behind her to see Melody. "Mel, are you coming, or not?" Melody stared at Happy, tears building up in her eyes. "I-I'm coming. But, can I hold Happy?" Lucy handed Happy over to Melody. Lucy and Melody stood up, and all of them left for the train station.

On the train, Happy started to regain some consciousness. "Melody? Lucy?" Melody looked down to the blue cat that was nuzzled her arms. "Hey there little guy. How ya feeling?" Melody said. "I ache all over." Happy looked over to see Lucy asleep on Natsu's shoulder, and Natsu passed out from motion sickness.

The train reached their destination and Melody woke them up. "Natsu, Lucy, wake up. We're here." Natsu's eyes shot open. "What? No more torture? Let's go!" Lucy lost her balance and fell face forward when Natsu had removed his shoulder from under her head. "Oh sorry Luce, but we gotta go." They jumped off the train and started walking back to Fairy Tail.

"Natsu?" Happy said, sort of disoriented. "Hey little buddy." Natsu took Happy from Melody's arms. "Natsu, what happened? I hurt all over." Natsu felt tears in his eyes. "I know you do, I'm sorry..." He looked at Lucy, her face looked pained. he looked back at Happy. "Happy, Lucy's father did this." Happy's eyes went wide. He looked at Lucy. "Lucy?" Some tears escaped from her eyes as she looked at the blue fur ball. "I'm so sorry Happy. I never wanted this to happen."

"It's ok Lucy, it's not like you did it. It was your father." Happy said, reassuringly. "I know, but you guys were there because of me, this never would have happened if I hadn't gone to visit." Natsu walked over to Lucy and put his free hand on her shoulder. "Luce, we can't ask you to not want to visit your childhood home. It's understandable, especially with the anniversary." Natsu said in a soft voice. She looked down.

"Lucy." Lucy looked over to Melody, who looked just as guilty as her. "Lucy, it's not your fault, it's mine. I'm the one who kept you guys waiting, I'm the one who didn't want to leave." Lucy's face softened. "Mel it's not your fault either. Happy was already gone by the time Natsu had gotten into the backyard. my guess was that my dad took him before he could get to the gate."

"I'm sorry Natsu." Happy said. "I wandered off, as usual." Natsu smiled. "Hey, it's ok Lil' buddy. just try and be more careful next time." Finally they reached the guild hall. "Ugh, finally, My feet are killing me." Lucy said, pulling off her shoes.

They all walked in to see everyone huddled around the TV watching something. Levy turned to Lucy. She gasped when she saw Happy. "Lu-chan, what the hell did you guys do?" Lucy sighed as Natsu told everyone the story. "That's why Happy's all beaten up." He finished. "By the way, where's Porliusca? We need her to take care of Happy."

Levy took Natsu and the others to the infirmary, where Porliusca was taking care of Jet, who had hurt his leg while running. Porliusca gasped when she saw Happy. "What did you do to him?" She asked, taking him from Natsu and looking over his injuries. "It wasn't us, ok? We just wanted to know if you could help him. "Of course I can you dimwit."

Natsu sat by Happy's bedside all throughout his recovery. Lucy tried to stay away as much as possible. She didn't want to bring anymore harm to Natsu or Happy, or anyone for that matter. She just stayed in her house for days. Melody knew not to bother her, so she just left Lucy alone.

Finally, it was the day Happy was coming back. There was a party at the guild, Lucy didn't go. "Knock knock." Melody walked in Lucy's room. "Lucy, it's Happy's coming home party, he gets to go home today." Melody said. "Just go away Mel. Lucy turned to her side on her bed, facing away from the doorway where Melody was standing.

Hours passed by and Lucy just listened to the silence of her room. She felt so guilty, she couldn't face Natsu or Happy. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Luce?" It was Natsu. "Luce, Mel told me you haven't come out of your room since we got back from your dad's house."

Natsu casually let himself in. When he walked in, Lucy pulled the blankets up to her nose and turned away from him. "Lucy please!" He used her full name. He almost never did that, unless he was being serious. She turned to look at him. Lucy just stared at Natsu, not knowing what to say.

Lucy bit her lip, she let the blanket down to her chin and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She shut her eyes. She remembered how Happy looked when her dad walked out, and Natsu's face when he saw Happy. Tears started to build up in Lucy's eyes. "Natsu I-" she stopped, she had no clue what to say.

Natsu looked at her with a pained face. "Natsu I don't know what to do or say anymore. I feel like if I get out of this bed, out of this room, I'll end up hurting someone again." She looked at her keys on the nightstand. "And I manipulated my power, I nearly used my spirits against my own defenseless father."

Natsu walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Luce, you were upset, we all get like that. Me more than I should, but we have to push forward and not stay in the past. You always were an inspiration to me, you're always upbeat and cheery, this gloomy suit doesn't fit you." He slightly smiled.

Lucy sat up in her bed and looked at Natsu. "But Natsu I-" Natsu interrupted her by pressing his lips up against hers. "No buts, Lucy." Lucy turned bright red and Natsu smirked. "You know you could've just told me to shut up." She joked. "I knew that wouldn't work, plus I've been waiting to do that for a long time."

Lucy smiled and jokingly pushed him. "And I've been waiting for you to do it."

* * *

 **I decided to end it there, I know this series wasn't as popular, and to be honest I didn't really enjoy writing it, but i figured I had to end this one before I start another one. I'm going to be making a new gruvia series, so stay tuned!**


End file.
